Spaß mit unmöglichem Pairing
by wasabi2
Summary: MihawkRuffyJedes Pairing kann funktionieren...
1. Eines Mittags am Hafen

Eines Mittags am Hafen

Mihawk Dulacre, genannt Falkenauge, lag ausgestreckt auf dem Deck seines kleinen Schiffchens und döste in der Sonne. Der Hafen der kleinen Stadt lag in der Mittagshitze wie ausgestorben da und die Wellen schwappten träge an den Kai. Mihawk Dulacre hatte anstrengende Tage hinter sich und war froh, endlich einen Hafen anlaufen zu kЖnnen, zu duschen, Lebensmittel einzukaufen und den Rest des Tages am Kai zu vertrödeln. Gerade hatte er beschlossen, auch den nächsten Tag mit Dösen zu verbringen, als ihn Geschrei und Fuъgetrappel aus seiner wohlverdienten Faulenzerei rissen.

Mihawk öffnete unwillig ein Auge und sah rote und blaue Farbschlieren vorbeischieъen. Er zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln und schloss das Auge wieder. Auf dem Kai bremste jemand scharf ab und drehte um. "Du! Ich kenn dich!" rief eine aufgeregte, blechern krähende Stimme. "Hilf mir, die Marine ist hinter mir her!"

Mihawk öffnete nun doch beide Augen und riss sie im nächsten Augenblick vor эberraschung viel weiter auf, als die absolute Coolheit eines Samurai der Meere eigentlich erlaubt hätte.

"Monkey D. Ruffy?!"

"Ja, so heiъ ich! Weiъt du doch!", rief sein Gegenüber entnervt. "Mach was! Die kriegen mich gleich!"

Aus den engen Gassen der Altstadt klang militärischer Marschschritt.

Mihawk zog abschätzig eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Die Marine ist hinter dir her und du rennst? Und bettelst um Hilfe? Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet. Mr. Ich werde Piratenkönig."

"Jaaa... weil die alle Seestein-Schlagstöcke haben. Ich hab gegen die keine Chance. Wirklich!"

"Aha.", sagte Mihawk emotionslos.

"Und da vorn ist der Kai zu Ende und schwimmen kann ich auch nicht. BITTE!"

"Schon unpraktisch, diese Teufelsfrüchte", kommentierte Mihawk ungerührt.

Schritte und Rufe wurden lauter. Ruffy sah sich nervös zur Stadt um, zum Ende des Kais, zu Mihawks Schiffchen - und sprang vom Kai ins Boot, dass er über den immer noch lässig hingefläzten Mihawk kugelte.

Mihawk packte ihn an den Handgelenken und versuchte, ihn von sich herunterzuschubsen.  
"Also wirklich! Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir helfe?", sagte er ungehalten.

Ruffy grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Weil du nett bist!"

"Und WIE kommst du darauf, dass ich..."

"ALLE MANN AUSSCHWÄRMEN! DER VERDÄCHTIGE KANN NICHT WEIT SEIN!"

Ruffy strahlte ihn an.

Mihawk seufzte entnervt. Und warum sollte er eigentlich der Marine einen Gefallen tun?  
"Na schön. Bleib liegen, rühr dich nicht und lass mich das Reden übernehmen. Klar?"

Ruffy rutschte von ihm herunter und nickte ihm dankbar zu. Mihawk warf einen großen schwarzen Mantel über ihn.

Ein Trupp Marinesoldaten kam den Kai entlang.


	2. Es wird brenzlig

2. Es wird brenzlig

Mihawk fläzte sich in den Sessel unter dem Mast, um die Soldaten zu erwarten, die den Kai entlang gestürmt kamen.

Unter dem Mantel zappelte es. "Lieg still!", zischte Mihawk.  
"Aber es ist heiß und es kratzt...", protestierte es aus den Mantelfalten heraus.  
"Halt die Klappe. Sie kommen."

Mihawk setzte sich wieder Positur - lässig, gelangweilt und von einer Coolheit, die Drachenfeuer zum Gefrieren gebracht hätte. Oben auf dem Kai machte der Trupp Soldaten vor seinem kleinen, schwarzen Schiffchen halt.

"Alle Mann ausschwärmen! Das Schiff dort durchsuchen!", bellte der diensthabende Offizier.

"Ich fürchte, nein", sagte Mihawk höflich, ohne sich aus seinem Sessel zu rühren. Er hatte seine Stimme nicht über Zimmerlautstärke erhoben, aber es reichte, dass die Soldaten oben auf dem Kai ein nervöses Gedrängel bildeten, anstatt sein Schiffchen zu stürmen.

"Wie, nein?!", brüllte der Offizier. "Da gibt's kein Nein! Wir suchen einen gefährlichen Piraten..."

"Suchen Sie ihn!", erwiderte Mihawk gelangweilt. "Tun Sie ihre Pflicht. Gründlich und methodisch. Aber nicht auf meinem Schiff."

"Die Bevölkerung ist verpflichtet, militärische Operationen zu unterstützen!", schnarrte der Offizier.

"Ich bin nicht die Bevölkerung", erwiderte Mihawk knapp und arrogant.

Er hörte ein leises, beifälliges Kichern aus Richtung seines Mantels und stöhnte innerlich auf. Das konnte jeden Moment schief gehen. Zum Glück hatte er den Offizier so zur Weißglut gebracht, dass der für nichts anderes mehr Augen oder Ohren hatte.

"SONDERN?", brüllte der Offizier, kurz vor dem Explodieren.

Mihawk lehnte sich zurück und schenkte dem wutschnaubenden Offizier ein unendlich herablassendes Lächeln. 'Das habe ich nicht nötig', sagte das Lächeln. 'Wer das nicht weiß, der ist falsch in seinem Job.'

Es wirkte. Obwohl der Offizier einen guten halben Meter höher stand als Mihawk, zog er den Kopf ein und sah sich nervös um. Die Soldaten tuschelten aufgeregt. 'Shichibukai', zischelte es hinter dem Offizier 'Taka no Me ... tausend Schiffe... das schwarze Schwert...'

"ähm... ja...", stotterte der Offizier.

"Dann haben wir uns verstanden" konstatierte Mihawk zufrieden. "Mein Schiff ist extraterritoriales Gebiet."

"Selbstverständlich, Sir!", säuselte der Offizier.

"Durchsuchen Sie was Sie wollen, aber nicht mein Schiff!"

Die Mantelfalten zuckten und Mihawk bemühte sich, nicht hinzusehen. Wie lange konnte er einen Trupp Soldaten nur mit blanker Arroganz aufhalten? Aber noch wirkte sein überwältigendes Charisma.

"ähm... dürften wir Sie um Unterstützung der Ermittlungen bitten? Sir?", flötete der Offizier unterwürfig. "Ein ungemein gefährlicher Pirat treibt hier sein Unwesen."

Mihawk musste weiterspielen. Die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, und weg von dem Gezappel unter seinem Mantel.

"Dann verhaften Sie ihn!", sagte er im Befehlston. "Machen Sie ihren Job, Sie werden aus Steuergeldern bezahlt."

Der Offizier versuchte noch einen Anlauf "Haben Sie vielleicht verdächtige Personen oder Aktivitäten beobachtet? So in der letzten halben Stunde?"

"Verdächtige Personen?" Mihawk machte eine wohlkalkulierte Kunstpause. "Ach ja... "

Der Offizier sah ihn bittend an. Mihawk ignorierte das leise Schnaufen und die raschelnden Stofffalten am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung.

"... da drüben lang... Richtung Nordstrand...", sagte er mit einer vagen Handbewegung, "Das sah SEHR verdächtig aus..."

Der Offizier schlug die Hacken zusammen.  
"Danke für den sachdienlichen Hinweis!" rief er zackig und salutierte. "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir!"

Mihawk winkte ab. "Kein Problem", sagte er zuvorkommend. "Tun Sie ihre Pflicht, meine Herren!"

"Jawoll!", brüllte der Offizier, der jetzt wieder in seinem Element war. "Alle Mann kehrt! Ausschwärmen Richtung Nordstrand!"

Die Soldaten entfernten sich im Laufschritt, der Offizier an der Spitze. Mihawk stand auf, um ihnen nachzusehen - und um dem zappelnden Stoffbündel auf seinem Deck einen warnenden Tritt zu verpassen.

"Noch nicht!", zischte er durch die Zähne und stellte seinen Fuß fest auf die sich windende Gestalt.

"Aua!", protestierte es aus den Mantelfalten, aber er ließ seinen Fuъ, wo er war, bis die Soldaten außer Sicht waren. Erst als der letzte Soldat hinter den Felsen und Fischerhütten verschwunden war, lieъ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen.

Ruffy strampelte sich aus den Mantelfalten.

"Du warst super!", strahlte er. "So was von cool!"

"Und du hast mich eine Menge Nerven gekostet.", erwiderte Mihawk. Eigentlich hatte er seinen ungebetenen Gast ordentlich zusammenstauchen wollen, aber Ruffys glücklichem Lachen und seinen großen, runden Kinderaugen konnte er einfach nicht böse sein.

"Die Soldaten waren SO doof... die haben gar nichts gemerkt...", kicherte Ruffy begeistert.

"... was weiß Gott nicht an dir gelegen hat", erwiderte Mihawk streng und fühlte sich im gleichen Moment wie eine kleinkarierte Spaßbremse. Warum sich nicht einfach über ein gelungenes Abenteuer freuen?

"Und jetzt?", fragte er freundlicher. "Wo sind deine Freunde? Soll ich dich zu ihnen bringen?"

Ruffy nickte freudig. "Das wär gut. Wir haben auf der anderen Seite der Insel geankert, weil Nami gleich gesagt hat, dass..."

"Auf der anderen Seite...", überlegte Mihawk. "dann fahren wir um das Südkap, durch die Felsen. Da kommen Marineschiffe sowieso nicht hin, die haben zuviel Tiefgang. Und bei Flut müssten wir in zwei, drei Stunden da sein.

"Voll nett von dir!", erwiderte Ruffy.

Mihawk freute sich fast auf diesen Segelausflug durch die winzigen Inselchen und Riffe vor der Küste. Mit diesem drolligen, kleinen Piratenkapitän würde es wie ein Ferientag am Meer sein.

Er setzte sein schwarzes Segel und steuerte aus dem Hafen.


	3. Austern mit Limette

3. Austern und Limette

Mihawk lenkte sein schwarzes Schiffchen durch das unübersichtliche Inselgewirr vor der Küste. Die Umgebung war malerisch: kleine Inselchen mit ein oder zwei Palmen darauf, lange Dünen und Sandbänke mit strahlendweißen Sand, schroffe Felsformationen, türkisfarbenes Wasser. Es war aber auch eine kitzelige Sache, hier zwischen all den Riffen und Untiefen hindurchzusteuern, sodass er kaum dazu kam, die Schönheit der Landschaft zu genießen. Und er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er sich mit der Flut vertan hatte. Der Höchststand war bereits vorüber und nun wurde es immer flacher. Er würde sich sehr beeilen müssen, um rechtzeitig aus diesem Labyrinth herauszukommen.

Ruffy machte keine Anstalten, beim Segeln zu helfen. Er hing über dem Bug und ließ die Finger durch den Schaum der Wellenkämme gleiten.

"Man kann bis auf den Grund sehen!", sagte er fröhlich.

"Ja, kann man." erwiderte Mihawk, der sich auf das Navigieren in schwierigen Gewässern zu konzentrieren versuchte.

"Da sind Muscheln. Und Seesterne. Und... schau mal, kleine orange Fische, die sind voll niedlich!"

"Ich kann nicht, ich muss auf den Kurs achten", erwiderte Mihawk bedauernd-amüsiert.

"Aber die musst du sehen, die sind lustig!", beharrte Ruffy. "Die wohnen in Seeanemonen und sie haben lauter Streifen... Komm schon!"

"Wo denn?" fragte Mihawk, der Ruffys Begeisterung viel unterhaltsamer fand als bunte Fische. "Du solltest mich wirklich nicht vom Kurs ablenken, das ist...

"Och, schade...", schmollte Ruffy "... jetzt sind sie weg. Aber der Meeresboden ist ganz nah..."

"WAS?"

"So zackige Felsen."

"Verdammt!" Mihawk riss das Ruder herum, aber es war zu spät. Mit einem Knirschen lief das Boot auf das Riff auf und saß fest.

"Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt?"

"Hab ich doch!" erwiderte Ruffy gekränkt.

Mihawk verkniff sich eine schroffe Antwort. Sich mit seinem Passagier herumzustreiten würde sein Schiff auch nicht wieder seetüchtig machen. Kurz entschlossen zog er sich Hemd und Hose aus, um ins Wasser zu steigen. Ruffy beäugte ihn neugierig.

"Du hast aber eine kleine Unterhose", staunte er. "Man kann deinen Hintern sehen."

"Was?" Falkenauge sah an sich hinunter. Sein seidig-schwarzer Tanga saß in der Tat recht knapp.  
"Das gehört so", erwiderte er kurz angebunden. "Was dagegen?"

"Nö", kicherte Ruffy. "Das sieht hübsch aus."

Mihawk warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. War das gerade eine Anmache gewesen? Aber Ruffy wirkte so unschuldig und naiv... Mihawk beschloss, diese Frage zu vertagen und sich lieber um sein Schiff zu kümmern. Er tauchte neben dem Rumpf ins Wasser, schob und drückte... aber es half alles nichts. Das Schiff hatte zwar kaum Schaden genommen, aber es saß auf den Felsen fest und da würde es bis zur nächsten Flut auch bleiben.

Er tauchte auf und schwang sich zurück an Deck.

"Und? Fahren wir jetzt weiter?", frage Ruffy hibbelig.

"Nein", erwiderte Mihawk und streckte sich auf dem Deck aus, um sich in der Tropensonne aufzuwärmen.

"Wann fahren wir denn weiter?", bohrte Ruffy.

"Wenn wir wieder Wasser unterm Kiel haben."

"Und wann ist das?

"Bei Flut."

"Und wann ist Flut?"

Mihawk überlegte. Noch vielleicht zwei Stunden bis zum tiefsten Punkt der Ebbe, dann drei, vielleicht vier, bis das Wasser wieder hoch genug stand. Sie würden gut und gern sechs Stunden hier feststecken.

"Heute abend."

"Aha."

Schweigen.

"Echt erst heute Abend?"

"Ja."

Schweigen.

"Nicht vielleicht schon vorher?"

"Nein." Mihawk musste lächeln.

Schweigen.

"Fängt die Flut jetzt bald an?

"NEIN." Ruffy zerrte an Mihawks Nerven, aber er war so niedlich dabei, in seiner Ungeduld.

Schweigen.

"Du..."

"Mhm?"

"Ich hab Hunger."

"Schau mal in die Vorratskiste, da ist Schiffszwieback drin."

"Die da? Die große? Dankeschön!"

Mihawk hörte Rascheln und Klappern, Kauen und Schmatzen. Er hatte keinen Hunger, deshalb ließ er Ruffy gewähren, ohne sich dazuzugesellen. Erst, als das Rascheln und Schmatzen kein Ende nehmen wollte, sah er hoch.

Ruffy saß inmitten der traurigen Überreste von Mihawks Großeinkauf und kaute mit vollen Backen.

Mihawk runzelte die Stirn. "Nun übertreib aber nicht!", sagte er ungehalten.

Ruffy sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. "Du hast doch gesagt, ich darf..."

"Sicher. Aber du sollst nicht meine ganzen Vorräte auffressen, nur weil du dich langweilst.", erwiderte Mihawk streng.

"Aber ich hab Hunger!" , beschwerte sich Ruffy.

"Du hast bloß Langeweile."

"Gar nicht! Ich hab Hunger!"

"Dann iss Austern. Davon gibt es genug."

"Austern?"

"Na, da, auf den Felsen. Diese schwarzen Muscheln."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht schwimmen!"

"Mittlerweile müsstest du stehen können. Ich geb dir einen Eimer und ein Messer und du kannst soviel Austern futtern, bis du platzt.

Ruffy überlegte.

"Weißt du was? Komm doch mit rein!", schlug er schließlich vor. "Ich war schon oft im Wasser, ich mag das, aber es muss jemand dabei sein, an dem ich mich festhalten kann, sonst gehe ich unter, wirklich!"

Warum eigentlich nicht? Sonst war doch nichts los und nichts würde geschehen, bis das Wasser wieder stieg. Planschen mit Ruffy war die einzige Ablenkung, die der Tag zu bieten hatte.

Mihawk ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten und wartete auf Ruffy, der sich Hemd und Hose auszog. Er hatte es beinah nicht anders erwartet: auf Ruffys Unterhose war ein fröhliches Muster aus Ankern und kleinen Segelschiffchen. Aber dafür, dass der Junge so schmal und kindlich aussah, hatte er bemerkenswerte Brust- und Bauchmuskulatur. Mihawk musste sich bemühen, ihn nicht verdutzt anzustarren, aber zu spät. Ruffy spürte den Blick und sah an sich herunter.

"Was guckst du denn so?", fragte er überrascht. "Seh ich komisch aus? Guck mal, ich hab ein Sixpäck!"

Ruffy spannte die Bauchmuskeln an. Mihawk war beeindruckt.

"Ähm... ja. Wir brauchen noch einen Eimer und ein Küchenmesser und... äh...", hörte er sich brabbeln und und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wie wenn der große Mihawk Dulacre beim Anblick eines hübschen Jungen aus der Fassung geriete.

"Alles klar!", rief Ruffy gutgelaunt, suchte das Gewünschte zusammen und kletterte wie ein дffchen über Mihawks Schultern und Rücken ins Wasser. Mihawk machte ein, zwei Schwimmzüge zu einem vielversprechenden, austernverkrusteten Felsen hinüber und genoss dabei das aufregende Prickeln, wenn Ruffys Brust sich an seine Schulter schmiegte und ihre Beine sich im Wasser berührten.

Ruffy genoss das Planschen, Suchen und Sammeln aus vollen Zügen. Als der Eimer bis zum Rand gefüllt war, kletterten sie wieder an Bord. Mihawk zeigte Ruffy, wie man die scharfkantigen Schalen mit dem Messer öffnete und den Inhalt mit einem Schuss Limettensaft herausschlürfte.

"Schmeckt wie Rotze mit Meerwasser", kommentierte Ruffy mit vollem Mund.

"Nun, wenn du sie nicht magst..." erwiderte Mihawk ein wenig gekränkt. Wo er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben und das Sammeln so viel Freude gemacht hatte.

"Doch, doch!" entgegnete Ruffy und schlürfte die nächste. "Die sind lecker, man muss sich nur dran gewöhnen!"

Er machte sich in Windeseile daran, die nächsten Austern zu knacken.

"Weißt du, ich mag eigentlich fast alles", erklärte er wichtig.

"Das kann ich mir denken." bemerkte Mihawk ironisch, mit einem Blick auf seine verwüstete Vorratskiste.  
Er fand Ruffy entzückend, am liebsten hätte er ihm durchs Haar gewuschelt oder ihm ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze gedrückt. Aber er verkniff sich das. Also wirklich. Ein Kind wie Ruffy...

In kürzester Zeit war der Eimer leer und um sie herum verstreut lagen Dutzende leere Austernschalen.

"Holen wir uns noch einen Eimer?" fragte Ruffy hoffnungsvoll, die letzte Auster in der Hand.

"Du weißt schon, dass das ein Aphrodisiakum ist?", fragte Mihawk belustigt.  
"Afro-was?", erwiderte Ruffy kauend. "Kriegt man davon so coole Haare?"

"Nein." Mihawk lächelte.

Er überlegte... sollte er es probieren? Irgendwie war es unanständig, einen so ahnungslosen Jungen verführen zu wollen. Ob Ruffy überhaupt...? Je nun, er war mindestens siebzehn und erwachsen genug, Kapitän einer gefürchteten Piratenbande zu sein. Aber er wirkte so unschuldig... Wobei. Das hatte mit dem sexuellen Erfahrungshorizont nun überhaupt nichts zu tun, fand Mihawk. Ihm fiel spontan mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Piraten ein, die äußerste Skrupellosigkeit, einen miesen Charakter und dabei ein jämmerliches Liebesleben vorzuweisen hatten. Bosheit macht nur in den seltensten Fällen sexy.

Und der Tag war so lang. Und die Flut noch so weit. Und tiefschürfende Gespräche konnte man mit Ruffy weiß Gott nicht führen.

Mihawk ging in "Routinierter Verführer"-Modus. Mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung schüttelte er das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und strich sich sein Bärtchen zurecht. Dann sah er Ruffy tief in die Augen.

"Man sagt," begann er mit erotisch gesenkter Stimme, "dass der Genuss von Austern die Sinnlichkeit fördert...",

Ruffy sah ihn verständnislos an.

"... das brennende Verlangen nach Zärtlichkeit..."

Er beugte sich zu Ruffy hinüber, wischte ihm behutsam eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf die gebogene Narbe unter Ruffys Auge.

"Ach so!", sagte Ruffy und rieb sich die Backe "Du meinst Knutschen."

"Nicht nur Knutschen...", erwiderte Mihawk, etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, aber dennoch mit einem sinnlichen Schnurren in der Stimme.

"Ich weiß schon, ich bin schließlich kein Baby. Aber..."

Ruffy legte die Stirn in Denkfalten.

"... man schläft gar nicht dabei."

Mihawk musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Dieser Junge war einfach unbezahlbar.

"Hast du denn schon mal mit jemandem... geschlafen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nö", erwiderte Ruffy, "aber das kann nicht so schwer sein. Alle machen es."

"Nun, dann, Monkey D. Ruffy, möchtest du wissen, wie es ist?"

"Du willst jetzt also? Mit mir?" fragte Ruffy neugierig. "Weil wir so viele Austern gegessen haben?"

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen", sagte Mihawk und streckte eine Hand zu Ruffy aus.

Ruffy legte den Kopf schief und überlegte.

"Okay!" sagte er dann mit strahlendem Grinsen und griff nach Mihawks Hand.

Mihawk Dulacre nahm Ruffy in die Arme und zog ihn an sich.Mihawk hatte geglaubt, dass er schon jede mögliche Sorte Sex erlebt hatte. Wilden Sex. Romantischen Sex. Anonymen Sex. Zärtlichen Sex. Schnellen, harten Sex. Leidenschaftlichen Sex. Sex bei Kerzenlicht und in dunklen Gassen, in Palästen und schmierigen Absteigen, mit Königinnen und mit Fischweibern, mit Admirälen und Küchenjungen und natürlich mit Piraten jeder Größe, Farbe und Gefährlichkeit.

Sex mit Monkey D. Ruffy war wie mit einem jungen Bernhardiner herumzutoben. Mihawk war begeistert.

Bis ihn plötzlich ein eisiger Schrecken durchfuhr. Das hatte sich gerade so... falsch angefühlt. "Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragte er besorgt.

Aber Ruffys Gesicht sah nicht leichenblass oder schmerzverzerrt aus. Ganz im Gegenteil, Ruffy grinste ihn an, mit diesem sonnigen Strahlen, das Mihawk Dulacre mittlerweile nicht mehr nur niedlich, sondern absolut unwiderstehlich fand.

"Aber nein!" sagte er unbekümmert. "Ich bin doch aus Gummi"  
Mihawk starrte ihn so verdutzt an, dass Ruffy erklären musste. "Die Gum-Gum-Frucht, verstehst du?" Er zog seinen Mundwinkel lang und ließ ihn zurückschnalzen.

"Wie, du kannst deinen Körper dehnen?", fragte Mihawk, immer noch fassungslos.  
"Ja, klar. Weil ich ein Gummimensch bin."

"Deinen ganzen Körper? Ich meine... alles"  
"Alles!", nickte Ruffy eifrig.

Mihawk musste tief Luft holen. Das würde wirklich ein Erlebnis der ganz besonderen Art werden.

Die Möglichkeiten...


	4. Schach und ein Tretboot

Zorro und Lysop spielten Schach. Keiner von ihnen war ein meisterhafter Spieler, aber sie ergänzten sich wunderbar unharmonisch: Zorro spielte schnell, geradlinig und aggressiv. Lysop, der lieber mit achtzigtausend Mann Verstärkung im Rücken kämpfte, dachte sich komplizierte Strategien und von langer Hand vorbereitete Gruppenattacken aus. Eine Partie zwischen ihnen musste einfach spannend werden und sie freuten sich immer schon auf die nächste.

Zorro zog gerade seinen Läufer quer über das Brett, um Lysops Dame zu bedrohen, als eine entnervte Stimme über das Deck gellte.

„Wer von euch Schlafmützen hat es für eine schlaue Idee gehalten, Ruffy allein in die Stadt gehen zu lassen?!", rief Nami, mit Angst und Sorge in der Stimme.

„Ruffy selber, nehme ich an", erwiderte Zorro gleichmütig, ohne den Blick vom Schachbrett zu heben.

„Und warum hast du ihm das nicht ausgeredet?"

„Ruffy kann man doch nichts ausreden..." kam ihm Lysop zur Hilfe, aber Nami beachtete ihn nicht. Sie hatte sich auf Zorro eingeschossen und bedachte ihn mit strafenden Blicken.

„Eben", brummte Zorro ungerührt und stellte zu seinem Missfallen fest, dass Lysop seine Dame hinter einer Wand von Bauern in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

„Und WARUM ist keiner von euch mitgegangen?" giftete Nami. „Weißt du eigentlich was in dieser Stadt los ist? Und wie lange er schon weg ist?"

Sie packte Zorro am T-shirt und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss nach der anderen Zorro hob nur abwehrend einen Arm und versuchte, sich weiter auf seine Schachpartie zu konzentrieren.

„Nami-san, es tut mir so leid, es ist meine Schuld!", unterbrach Sanji. „Ich hätte daran denken sollen, ich weiß, aber ich war bei den Fischern, Vorräte einkaufen, es gibt hier so köstliche Meeresfrüchte..."

Unter seinem schützend gehobenen Arm warf Zorro einen spöttischen Blick erst zu Sanji, dann zu Nami.

„Schlag lieber den Koch, der ist schon ganz heiß drauf.", grinste er.

Sanji lief puterrot an.

„Noch so ein Spruch ,Zorro und du..."

„Und ich WAS?" gab Zorro herausfordernd zurück. Lysop versuchte verstohlen, das Schachbrett in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„WAAAAH!", kreischte Nami, „MÄNNER!!"

Mihawk Dulacre lehnte sich schwer atmend, aber durch und durch zufrieden zurück und angelte nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel.

„Und, war's schön für dich?", fragte er in Richtung des wirren, schweißnassen Haarschopfs an seiner Schulter.

Ruffy sah zu ihm hoch.

„Klar...", sagte er verträumt.

Mihawk lächelte geschmeichelt und wollte sich eine Zigarette anstecken.

„Noch mal!" forderte Ruffy mit glänzenden Augen.

„Das ist... nun ja... nicht so üblich ,weißt du..." kicherte Mihawk.

„Macht doch nix. NOCH MAL!"

„Ruffy, also wirklich..."

Ruffy nahm Mihawk die Zigarette aus dem Mund.

„Du sollst jetzt nicht rauchen. Du sollst das noch mal machen.", drängelte er.

„NOCH MAL! NOCH MAL!"

Mihawk seufzte. Aber der Seufzer war nur kurz, denn Ruffy beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und ausdauernd.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Frage, Navigator-san", unterbrach Robin leise und höflich. „Warum ist eigentlich der Herr Schwertkämpfer schuld?"

„Das frage ich mich auch!" fauchte Zorro.

„Ich weiß ja, dass unser Kapitän oft impulsiv und, nun ja... unüberlegt handelt, aber... hätten wir uns nicht alle um ihn kümmern müssen?"

„Ja, schon...", Nami überlegte. Robin hatte recht. Warum war sie eigentlich gerade auf Zorro so wütend? „Es ist, weil... ich glaube, ich... mir wäre am wohlsten, wenn Zorro bei ihm wäre. Zorro kennt ihn am längsten und am besten und..."

„Und ich finde, dass ihr euch viel zu viel Sorgen macht.", übernahm Zorro. „Ruffy kommt schon klar. Ich würde diese Stadt auseinandernehmen, wenn ich das Gefühl hätte, da stimmt was nicht. Aber, hey... wir reden hier über Ruffy. Dem passiert schon nichts. Der kann nur die Uhr nicht lesen."

Damit war für Zorro die Sache erledigt. Gelassen lehnte er sich zurück und griff nach seiner Schachfigur.

„Dein Vertrauen in diesen Hohlkopf möchte ich haben..." murmelte Nami halb besänftigt, halb besorgt.

„Sollten wir in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht etwas unternehmen?" fragte Robin. „Wer ist denn verantwortlich, solange der Käptn nicht da ist?"

„Oh, das wusstest du nicht, Robin-chan?", flötete Sanji. „Wie unaufmerksam von uns! Das ist der da. Der Herr Waffenfanatiker." Lysop sah verdutzt auf.

„Zorro ist unser Vize.", piepste Chopper ehrfürchtig.

Lysop öffnete empört den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Nami runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. „Stimmt, Zorro ist das. Zorro ist der erste Maat."

„Nö", erwiderte Zorro ungerührt. „das war ich noch nie. Lysop ist Vize."

Lysop wuchs fünf Zentimeter vor Stolz. Er warf Zorro einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Genau! Käptn Lysop übernimmt, wenn Not am Mann ist!", erklärte er großspurig.

„Was schlagen Sie vor, Käptn?", fragte Robin.

„Öh...", stotterte Lysop. „Also, wir...

„Wir könnten vielleicht nach Ruffy Ausschau halten...", schlug Chopper schüchtern vor.

„Na, dann rauf mit dir ins Krähennest, Chopper.", sagte Zorro mit einem beiläufigen Lächeln.

„Ausguck bemannen!", kommandierte Lysop. „Chopper, sei wachsam und erstatte sofort Meldung!"

„Jawohl!" Chopper salutierte stolz und eifrig und sauste die Strickleiter hinauf.

Zorro konnte sich endlich wieder auf seine Schachpartie konzentrieren und stellte fest, dass das ganze Durcheinander ihn seinen Läufer gekostet hatte. Lysop grinste schlau. Zorro grinste zurück und griff nach seinem Turm.

Mihawk Dulacre ließ sich völlig erschöpft auf das Deck sinken. Ruffy kuschelte sich an ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Nein... sag's nicht..." keuchte Mihawk.

Ruffy lächelte ein geradezu engelhaftes, liebestrahlendes Lächeln.

„Noch mal", flüsterte er.

„Ruffy... bitte..."

Ruffy küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

„Noch ma- al!"

Mihawk stöhnte.

„Wirklich... du schmeichelst mir, aber ich... ich bin nicht mehr so... jung, wie ich mal... war..."

„Nochmalnochmalnochmal...

„OH WIE SÜSS! DIE KUSCHELN!"

Mihawk fuhr hoch. Mädchenstimmen.

„UND DIE SIND NACKIG!"

„KAWAII!"

Mihawk griff sich das erste beste Kleidungsstück, das er finden konnte. Es stellte sich als Ruffys Shorts heraus, aber das war egal. Er strampelte sich hektisch hinein und sah sich um.

Zwischen den Riffen näherte sich ein unförmiges, flachrümpfiges Wassergefährt in grellen Pinktönen. Eine Art Tretboot, nur für ein Dutzend strampelnde Mitfahrer konstruiert. Voller Drahtkörbe und kichernder Mädchen in Badeanzügen.

„Schiff ahoi!", rief Mihawk „Wer seid ihr?"

„Wir sammeln Austern!" tönte es vom Tretboot zurück. „Lasst euch nicht von uns nicht stören!"

„Ja, macht weiter!"

Das Gekicher tönte bis zu Mihawk hinüber, aber er beschloss, es würdevoll zu ignorieren

„Wir sitzen auf den Felsen fest!", rief er zu dem Tretboot hinüber, „Könnt ihr uns helfen?"

„Klar! Wir ziehen euch raus! Werft uns ein Seil rüber!"

Zorro runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Lysop hatte ihn eingekreist. Keiner von ihnen hatte mehr viele Figuren auf dem Brett, aber die von Lysop waren so geschickt platziert, dass, egal was Zorro probierte, die Partie keine fünf Züge mehr dauernd konnte. Es sei denn, Zorro hatte noch eine glänzende Idee zu einem Befreiungsschlag...

„ICH SEHE WAS!", rief Chopper aufgeregt vom Krähennest herab.

Alle hoben die Köpfe.

„EIN SCHIFF!"

„Die Marine?" rief Nami besorgt.

„NEIN! EIN KLEINES. UND ES IST GANZ SCHWARZ!"

„Was?!" Zorro sprang auf. Die Schachpartie war vergessen.

„ZWEI LEUTE DRAUF.

ABER ES SIEHT GRUSELIG AUS. WIE EIN SARG! UND ES HAT SO KOMISCHE FACKELN AN DER SEITE."

„Schachmatt, Zorro!" triumphierte Lysop, aber Zorro hörte ihn gar nicht. Er stand mit leuchtenden Augen an der Reling und starrte auf das Meer hinaus.

„So bald schon..." sagte er leise.


	5. Der Moment der Entscheidung

5. Der Moment der Entscheidung

Die ganze Strohhutbande drängte sich an der Reling, als Ruffy und Mihawk an Bord kletterten.

„Schaut mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe!" rief Ruffy aufgeregt. Mihawk Dulacre lächelte hoheitsvoll in die Runde. Neue Gesichter und einige, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Was für ein niedliches Plüschtier. Und der junge Dreiklingenkämpfer mit dem grünen Haar und dem Leuchten in den Augen.

Er wollte ein paar einleitende Worte sprechen, als sich ein Gummiarm besitzergreifend um ihn schlang. Ruffy zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die an Deutlichkeit nichts zu wünschen ließ.

„Wir haben uns geküsst!", erklärte Ruffy stolz.

Seiner Mannschaft fiel kollektiv die Kinnlade herunter.

„Und wir haben noch ganz viele andere Sachen gemacht! Es hat so viel Spaß gemacht! Ich bin jetzt verknallt!", verkündete Ruffy und drückte Mihawk einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Backe. Mihawk warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde und wollte Ruffys Zudringlichkeit eigentlich abwehren. Aber warum sollte ihm vor einer Bande staunender Jugendlicher etwas peinlich sein? Er küßte Ruffy lang und leidenschaftlich.

„Ist Brunstzeit?", fragte Chopper erstaunt.

„Ja!", flüsterte Sanji.

„Nein!", zischte Nami.

Sie tauschten einen schnellen Blick, während Chopper verdutzt vom einen zum anderen schaute.

„Erklär du's ihm.", sagte Nami schließlich achselzuckend.

„Ähm…" Sanji suchte nach Worten, während Chopper mit großen, wissbegierigen Augen zu ihm hochsah.

Zorro runzelte die Stirn.

„Ruffy, was machst du denn?", sagte er fast bedauernd. „Du wirst unglücklich sein, nachher."

Ruffy starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Aber warum denn?", fragte er.

„Na, weil ich ihn töten werde.", erwiderte Zorro geduldig.

„SPINNST DU?!"

„Komm schon, Ruffy! Erkennst du ihn nicht wieder? Das ist Mihawk Dulacre."

„Weiß ich!"

„Dann weißt du den Rest doch auch! Ich werde ihn zum Duell fordern, ich werde ihn besiegen und damit werde ich bester Schwertkämpfer der Welt."

„Ja, schon…", begann Ruffy verwirrt. „Aber du kannst ihn nicht töten! Er… er riecht nach Zimt!"

„Das ist bloß sein Aftershave", murmelte Sanji.

„Klar kann ich. Herrgott nochmal, Ruffy, das ist, worum es bei Schwertkampf geht. Du kannst ja meinetwegen Leute mit den Fäusten weghauen und sie kriegen davon nur ein paar Beulen. Aber ein Schwert zieht man, um zu töten, oder man lässt es bleiben!"

„Aber ich will das nicht!", beharrte Ruffy. „Das ist gemein!"

„Lass den Scheiß, Ruffy!" Zorro war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und deshalb nun richtig wütend. „Du hast mal was geschworen, weißt du noch? Dass du dich niemals meinem Traum in den Weg stellst? Das kannst du nicht einfach so wegwischen!"

„Und du kannst nicht einfach…!, brüllte Ruffy zurück.

„Und du solltest jetzt eigentlich Harakiri begehen! DAS war unsere Abmachung!"

„Moment mal." unterbrach Mihawk Dulacre. „Bevor ihr euch streitet. Mein Tod geht in erster Linie mich etwas an."

„Genau. Er hat recht!", sagte Zorro und wandte sich respektvoll an Mihawk. „Ich bin glücklich über dieses Wiedersehen. Und eigentlich bin ich froh, dass Ruffy dich mag. Es ist gut so. Es soll keine Feindschaft zwischen euch geben, falls ich diesen Kampf nicht überlebe."

„Oh, ja, natürlich", erwiderte Mihawk leichthin. „Schön, dich mal wieder zu treffen. Aber haben wir eine Verabredung für heute abend?"

Zorro beschlich eine böse Ahnung.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Und dann kämpfen wir noch einmal. Hast du gesagt.", sagte er herausfordernd.

Und diesen Spruch hat Zorro sich in Kreuzstich aufs Kuschelkissen gestickt und schläft jeden Abend drauf ein", warf Sanji spöttisch ein.

Zorro wirbelte herum.

„Halt die Klappe, Koch!", knurrte er.

Mihawk warf Sanji einen eisigen Blick zu

„Keine Einmischungen bitte. Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit."

„Sanji, hör auf!", rief Ruffy aufgeregt und unglücklich. „Du sollst Zorro nicht ärgern. Nicht jetzt!"

Mihawk nickte ihm dankbar zu und wandte sich wieder an Zorro.

„Also, wer sagt, dass wir uns heute Abend duellieren?", fragte er. „Dir ist doch klar, dass ich aus reinem Zufall hier bin und nicht einmal wegen dir?"

„Ich habe seitdem so viel gelernt. Ich bin stärker geworden, wie du gesagt hast.", fuhr Zorro verwirrt und trotzig fort.

"Schön für dich. In deinem Alter hat man noch so viel vor sich, das ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Aber du bringst mich in eine unmögliche Situation."

„Ich kann jetzt Eisen schneiden", beharrte Zorro.

„Ein nützlicher Trick, nicht wahr? Ich höre mir gern an, was du alles kannst, aber muss ich dich deshalb jedesmal in Stücke hacken?"

„Das wirst du ja sehen, ob dir das noch einmal gelingt.", knurrte Zorro.

Mihawk verlor jetzt die Geduld.

„Nun hör mir mal gut zu, mein Junge.", begann er gereizt. „Ich mag ja der Mittelpunkt deines Lebens sein, aber du bist mit Sicherheit nicht der Mittelpunkt in meinem. Ich habe tausend andere Dinge zu tun und ich bin seit acht Stunden glücklich verliebt. Bei allem Respekt für deinen Ehrgeiz – ich habe mehr mit meinem Leben vor, als unsinnige Duelle auszufechten."

„Richtig! Lass den Mann sein Leben leben!", pflichtete Sanji bei. „Fanboy!"

„Fanboy?",fragte Zorro scharf.

„Na, wie nennt man denn Leute, die ihren Idolen hinterherschleichen?"

„Junger Mann…!", begann Mihawk streng. Sanji warf ihm einen dreckigen Blick zu und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Zorro wandte sich wieder Mihawk zu. Die Welt unter seinen Füßen schien zu zerbröckeln.

„Du brichst also auch dein Versprechen." begann er langsam. „Du brichst dein Versprechen, weil…"

„… weil ich dir nie versprochen habe, tagtäglich nur für dich da zu sein…"

„…WEIL DU MIT MEINEM KÄPTN HERUMFICKST!" brüllte Zorro mit hochrotem Kopf.

„DAS DARF ER DOCH!", brüllte Ruffy zurück. „Und ich auch! WEIL ES SCHÖN IST!"

Mihawk Dulacre zuckte die Achseln.

„Eifersucht? Ja, das tut weh. Aber das wirst du aushalten müssen."

„Was hat Eifersucht damit zu tun?", rief Zorro tief gekränkt. „Das ist… eine Frage der Ehre! Das ist das, warum ich überhaupt hier bin!"

Er warf einen Blick in die Runde, zu seinen Mannschaftskameraden.

„Kapiert das denn keiner?" fragte er fassungslos. „Ich hab gedacht, wir alle… ich meine, jeder von uns…"

Nami und Robin, Lysop, Chopper und Sanji sahen einander betreten an.

„Dein Lebensziel ist es, Ruffys erste große Liebe umzubringen?", fragte Nami kalt. „Oder selber dabei draufzugehen? Worüber Ruffy genauso froh sein wird?"

„Herrgott nochmal, das hab ich mir doch nicht so ausgesucht!", erwiderte Zorro entnervt. „Aber auf sowas kann man keine Rücksicht nehmen, wenn man zu seinem Wort steht!"

„Männer", seufzte Nami. „Das muss ich nicht verstehen, oder?"

Es ist doch sein Traum!" empörte sich Lysop – allerdings leise.

„Zorro soll nicht sterben!", schniefte Chopper. „Niemand soll sterben!"

Sanji versuchte, einzulenken.

„Zorro, wir glauben dir doch, dass du der Beste und der Stärkste bist oder sein wirst. Aber musst du deshalb…?"

„Auf deine Meinung kann ich verzichten, Koch!", schnappte Zorro.

„Es gäbe eine vernünftige Lösung", warf Robin ein. Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie wäre es mit einem unblutigen Duell? Unter Trainingsbedingungen? Mit Übungswaffen?"

Mihawk nickte zustimmend. Über Ruffys verzweifeltes Gesicht huschte ein Hoffnungsschimmer.

Zorro überlegte kurz.

„Nein.", sagte er dann bestimmt. „Kein Mickymaus-Kampf. Es muss ein Duell auf Leben und Tod sein. Sonst hat es keine Bedeutung."

„Da waren wir bereits.", erwiderte Mihawk ungeduldig. „DEN Punkt haben wir doch schon beim letzten Mal geklärt. Kannst du mir jetzt BITTE einen erholsamen Abend gönnen?"

„Nein. Kann ich nicht.", erwiderte Zorro böse. „Ich habe ein Versprechen einzulösen. Das geht dir offenbar am Arsch vorbei und sonst kapiert es auch keiner. NA SCHÖN. Dann ist es mir scheißegal, ob du willst oder nicht."

Zorro schnippte ein Schwert fünf Zentimeter aus der Scheide, dass der blanke Strahl im Abendrot aufblitzte.

„Zieh dein Schwert und verteidige dich wie ein Mann, Mihawk Dulacre!", brüllte er.

„Zorro, NEIN!"

Das war Ruffy. Mihawks Hand zuckte zu seinem Schwertgriff, aber Ruffy schubste ihn zur drängte sich zwischen sie und funkelte Zorro trotzig an.

„Dann nehme ich ihn eben in meine Bande auf. Dann darfst du das nicht!", rief er aufgeregt.

Mihawk wandte sich verdutzt zu ihm um.

„Moment, Ruffy, ich wollte doch gar nicht in deine Bande…"

„DAS IST MIR EGAL. DU BIST JETZT IN MEINER BANDE! UND ZORRO MUSS DICH IN RUHE LASSEN!"

Zorros Augen wurden schmal. Sehr schmal.

„So ist das also.", sagte er, plötzlich sehr ruhig. „Okay."

„Dann trete ich aus der Bande aus."


End file.
